


I Wish That We Could Be Real Too

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Flashbacks, Former Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Ponk-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Based on the stream where Ponk found Dream’s old house after trying to find Sam’s base. It wasn’t angsty but I really wanted to write something like this so enjoy! <3♥︎♧︎Title from Hot Sugar by Glass Animals♧︎♥︎★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Wish That We Could Be Real Too

As Ponk stepped into the torn apart house looking for Sam’s base he paused, letting a slight shiver overtake him as the voices of chat died down slightly before almost unanimously yelling “DREAM’S OLD BASE” at the same moment he came to the same conclusion, mutters of “Dream’s not homeless?”, and “Not homeless pog?” filled his head. He shook himself out of it, quickly shaking his head, moving to open some of the chests. He muttered aloud after a few moments, “This is Dream’s house.” Chat’s avid chattering just grew more avid, enthusiasm leaking out of their voices as they scram about Dream’s house. He continued to rummage through chests, muttering under his breath. He unconsciously reached up to fiddle its the piercing through his ear, touching a small black earring. It was from better times.

_  
Two young boys sat in a wooden room, laughing. Twin black earrings poked out of both of their right ears, freckles decorating around one of the earrings. Giggles that sounded like a deranged tea kettle trying to erupt came from one, the other cackling madly. The taller, freckled, blonde boy buried his head in the others shoulder, trying to muffle his giggles. The shorter raven sitting on a wooden chest and almost falling off of it from the weight of the other boy shoved him playfully, a slight smile on his face, nose wrinkling slightly in what they both knew was fake annoyance._

_The shorter paused for a moment, laughter subsided. The other didn’t seem to notice at first, but his giggled died down as well when he noticed the only noise in the room was his own. He offered a raised eyebrow, confused, “Ponk?”_

_”Hey, Dream?” Dream make a noise of confirmation, acknowledging his name being spoken, waiting for whatever his friend had to say next, “Do you promise we’ll always stay friends?” Dream opened his mouth to answer but Ponk continued, effectively shutting him up, “I know we aren’t as close as you and Sapnap or you and George but can we still be friends?”  
_ _  
“Of course, Ponk! Why wouldn’t we be? I don’t have plans to just stop being friends with you, or anybody for that matter, anytime soon!  
_

_A look of relief overcame Ponk’s face and Dream offered a smile, though slightly hurt that his friend would ever think he’d just leave him. “Promise?”_

_Dream offered the shorter his pinkie, Ponk hooking his own darker one around the light freckled mans, “Promise!”_

  
”Look where that led us now, huh?” Ponk muttered, letting his hand drop down to his lap. The background chatter of Chat accompanied the silence, one thing he was thankful for at least. He turned on his heel once he’d ravaged through the rest of the chests, pointedly avoiding looking at the dusted and cracked picture frame that lingered on the ground next to one of his shoes.

  
_Two boys posed for a photograph, one doing bunny ears behind the others head with a large grin and the other blissfully ignorant as they flashed a grin to the camera (Ponk had gotten ridiculously mad at Dream after that and the other had laughed and laughed until Ponk had to sit him down a grab him a glass of water so he didn’t choke.)_ _It was a day they’d.. remember.  
_

_One of them would at least._


End file.
